User talk:Ned Sharksilver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ned Sharksilver page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Matthew Fireskull (Talk) 22:28, October 5, 2010 Stop You cant just write on a page saying that that group is noobs. Do this again and you will get in trouble. I can always block you because i am an admin. So i would stop writing mean quotes. Im tired of people being so mean to pages that are EITC! 20:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) The Alliance Of All THe Brethren Courts Allies List Yes ye can put yer Mandalorian army/guard on the Allies list, just dont put yer self as a Pirate Lord. At Least without getting admitted by my Captain Jim Logan, Jack Swordmenace or Captain John Fatbeart or be voted in to a Brethren Court. u do i will report u and u will be blocked. Just to warn u. Captain Jim Logan 01:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Watch what you type! Please... don't use those words anymore. If you do so again you will be blocked for three days. 23:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Burning sea? i made a guy in burning sea, his name is Johnny O'Sullivan whats your name? ill friend u CaptainJohnny 03:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Captain Johnny burning sea said couldnt find player when i put it in, we should just meet somewhere Captain Johnny AY STOP BEING AFK! -_- Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You're alive D: MY FAVORITE BRAZILIAN HAZ RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lmaoo CaptainJohnny 05:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) SWTOR! Hey Ned! It's Johnny. So I just tried the free trial and got a lvl 15 bounty hunter on one of the RP Severs. The trial's over now, but I plan on buying the game. What server are you playing on so I can make a player on your server too, when iget it? also what class are you ??? CaptainJohnny 15:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC)